Currently there are many medical testing apparatuses available on the markets, with high degree of automation and high detection capacity; but they require complicated sample pre-treatment processes and a long time of detection cycle, especially the test card conveying mechanism is complicated, with less stability. The existing point-of-care testing (POCT) products can achieve a miniature, immediate and simple bedside testing, but POCT has a common feature—single detection; if there are many clinical samples of specimens in batches or the number of specimens for the same test item in the emergency testing is large, the single, small POCT testing instruments can not meet their requirements; moreover, their degree of automation is not high, requiring manual operation.